creamsicleboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Time
Family Time is a TV series airing on LemonTV every Thursday as a part of the LemonFamily block at 3:00pm. It is currently in its 4th season with its 5th one set to air on April 17, 2017. The show centers around the life of the Trimble family, Jack, Lucy, Levi, Courtney, Bobbi, Kevin, Melody, Lars and Julia. Levi's girlfriend, Dawn, also lives in the house. Characters *Jack Trimble (the father, played by Jeffrey Snyder) *Lucelle "Lucy" Trimble (the mother, played by Kelly Ann Richardson) *Levi Trimble (age 20, played by Mickey Kuhen) *Courtney Trimble (age 17, played by Jasmine Marshe) *Bobbi Trimble (age 14, played by Laurie Moxley) *Kevin Trimble (age 11, played by Robert Morrison) *Melody Trimble (age 8, played by Michaela Robertson) *Lars Trimble (age 6, played by Alex Lyle Bell) *Julia Trimble (age 3, played by Kelvyn Palmer) *Dawn Worsky (age 21, played by Jamie Howard) *Stella Trimble (the baby, played by Aria Sharma) Episodes Season 1 *S1E1 - "Pilot" - Jack and Lucy find out that Dawn is pregnant and they argue about if she is allowed to live with them; Kevin runs for class president; Lars chokes on a protein bar. Double-length episode, series premiere. *S1E2 - "Love In The Air" - Levi and Dawn annoy everybody with their public romance; Lucy signs Julia up for junior cheerleading; Melody obsesses over a boy who happens to be her best friend's cousin's older brother. *S1E3 - "The New Baby" - Bobbi's art gets featured in a school art show; Courtney injures her leg; Dawn goes into labor... 2 months early. *S1E4 - "And It's A..." Levi and Dawn reveal the name and gender of their baby; Julia starts her first day at cheerleading; Melody teaches Lars how to play video games.. and he's better than Melody is. *S1E5 - "The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly" - Melody breaks a video game record; Courtney and Bobbi get struck with the flu; Lucy gets upset when Jack buys his own clothes. *S1E6 - "The Reunion" - Jack reluctantly takes a trip to his hometown of Westwood City to go to a high school reunion; Lucy takes her children to meet Stella, the new baby; Courtney takes Lars, Julia and Melody to a basketball game. *S1E7 - "Birthday Blues" - When everyone forgets that it is Melody's birthday, they let her decide all the activities in return; Bobbi learns how to play the trumpet; Levi gets sick when he decides to steal Dawn's hospital food. *S1E8 - "The Arrival" - Levi and Dawn come back from the hospital; Melody cheats on her math test; Julia and Lars start their own language. *S1E9 - "Ditch Day" - When Kevin makes fun of Bobbi for never skipping a day of school, she decides to secretly stay home; Jack gets caught as he tries to sneak out of the office; Melody gets lost at the museum during a school field trip. *S1E10-"Halloween Scares" - Jaime takes Maureen and Bobby out trick-or-treating; Colby, Melody and Savanna watch a scary movie and are too terrified to go to bed; Carson dresses up as a clown not knowing that no one else dressed up. Season 2 *S2E1 - "When You Have To Go" - When the bathrooms are out of order at school, Savanna wets her pants; Melody sets out a slumber party with her friends where they prank call Jaime; Jaime gives Melody the silent treatment. *S2E2 - "Field Trip" - Savanna's class go on a field trip to the local ice rink; Melody fakes sick; Jaime begins to pick locks as a hobby. *S2E3 - "Winter Break" - A whole week is off of school and the children have a sleepover together; Melody gives Colby the silent treatment; Carson has trouble trying to order a toy online for Diamond. *S2E4 - "Cheer Derby" - Maureen trains for a cheer competition; Savanna and Melody sign up for a roller derby team;